Heart of Roses
by MistakenLove
Summary: Sarmatia was freedom. Her home was love. Whom she is meant to meet, are life. Can a girl from a home so far away learn that going back won't help forget? Seradan El'Hadeen not a time travel fic.
1. Prologue

_Hello. I am Mistaken Love. This is my newest story, which I hope everyone will enjoy! So please read and review!_

**Disclaimer-** **I own nothing, except my characters. In this story, Merlin has a brother, which is the way I want it, so if it is my fanfiction I can do that! I will also be excepting no flames. This is for fun! **

_Prologue-_

Anna looked around frantically, eyes unable to give her clear vision in the darkness. Her blue eyes wandered around the edge of the trees, attempting to see in the forest. Sera was once again missing like always. Just a few minutes ago, Anna had woken up to see the space next to her empty, so she raced out of the hut to look for her friend, if she did have the ability to find her, which she often doubted.

"Sera...!" she whispered, her voice low, but alert. She wrenched her ears checking to see if she heard any sound. Nothing came. Moving closer to the woods, she once again whispered, "Sera Hadeen...!" Stretching her hearing again she got no answer. Crossing her arms over her chest- she huffed in impatience. Looking back at the village, she saw no one outside. Turning her head forward towards the woods once again, she took a step forward, heading into the woods.

"Sera...?" she asked in a low voice. "Anna!" said an angry voice, belonging to a boy. Anna felt her skin prickle. Turning around, she stared into matching blue eyes. he eyes of her brother. "Kaye..." she complained, not wanting to see him at the moment. Kaye glared at his sister, his back against a tree bark. "What are you doing out here alone?" he asked, his voice giving off a sign of over protectiveness.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she told him, still whispering while he was speaking much too loud. Anna waited for him to retort, but he didn't. Already bothered by him, she turned around, heading further into the woods. "Mmphh..mhmmhm...phmh." Anna rose an eyebrow, turning towards her brother, only to see a pair of hands over his mouth. Anna's eyes grew large into the hand owner came around from the tree, showing a girl.

"Still following me?" she asked, voice annoyed wanting some privacy. Anna walked towards them. Staring at her friend, her black hair was long and made her green eyes brighter, while it made her look pale, slightly uncommon from where she came from in the east. Her silver tattoos glowed in the dark, which had amazed -Anna since she found her friend in the river.

"Mhhph...mhhmphh!" Anna averted her gaze to her brother, who looked annoyed as well. Sera took her hands away from Kaye's mouth and whipped her hands on her black pants. Kaye moved away from the tree. "Maybe..." he stopped suddenly and turned his gaze towards the direction of the village. "Someone is running towards us...!" he whispered, his expression changed into a look of worry.

"You bloody arses! he whole village knows you're missing!" yelled a voice. A girl came from the trees, slightly out of breath. Hey all looked to see a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at them. "Tabitha?" asked Anna.

Tabitha put her ands on her hips. "Robin is going crazy worrying about you!" she yelled. Kaye started to walk towards the village. "Now we are to get into trouble." he shook his head in despair. Anna let her dark blonde hair fall into her face. "Sera.." she complained to her friend, only to look over and find her gone. Tabitha took her friend's hand and led her from the woods.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A little away Sera ran to a small hut in an open wooded area. Outside stood an old man around a fire. "Merkyn." greeted the girl moving closer to the old man. He old man moved his hand over the sticks in front of him, which erupted into flames. 'Sera Hadeen...nice to see you." his old voice was raspy as he spoke.

"The Romans will be here in three days time and will be gone by the time the bandits come in five days... we should start to pack...we will go back to Jerusalem and to your people." he told her, reaching out and grabbing the sheet that was over the door to the hut. Sera nodded her head and avoided Merkyn's eyes as she walked into the hut.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_This is only a small prologue to what this story is going to form into. It will include all of the knights from the movie in later chapters. Right now, I am just going to give you some information on my characters._

**Anna-** **She is the youngest at thirteen years old. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks up to Sera and they are on good terms. She wishes to figure out the ways of Sera and her people whom are known as the people of the sand. Her older brother is Kaye and she loves to ask questions.**

**Tabitha**- **She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is often funny and loud. She also has a bad attitude, which puts her in some terrible positions. She is Robin's cousin and gets into fights with Sera too much.**

**Sera Hadeen-** **She was found in a river and is from the Palestine area. She is pale as is the rest of her family that is unknown as of yet, except for her father and brother, who are tanned. She lives with Merkyn is Sarmatia. She has black hair and green eyes. Her body is covered in silver tattoos, except for her neck and face. She is quiet next to her two friends.**

**Robin and Kaye are from the Arthurian legend and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (which is a great movie!) I do not own them or any other characters from the legend. Ye, I would LOVE to own Tristan and Gawain. Yet, that is not possible as of today. **

_I hope you enjoy my story and review. There will be more to come if you do._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello all. This is my second chapter to Heart of Roses! Which I a truly glad to say. I'm hoping I can update this story whenever I can to make those who read this happy. My first reviewers KnightMaiden and Wild-vixen. When I logged on to my Internet and saw that you both reviewed, I literally jumped off the walls in my room. I was so happy that you both enjoyed this story (as I hope everyone else is.) Then I saw that the first chapter had about 64 hits! I smiled like there was no tomorrow. So thank you those who read and I'll try my best not to let you down. So please read and review, It makes me WANT to update quicker. Thanks again._

**Disclaimer-** **I own nothing, except my characters. In this story, Merlin has a brother, which is the way I want it, so if it is my fanfiction I can do that! I will also be excepting no flames. This is for fun! **

_This story is dedicated to KnightMaiden and Wild-vixen, since they made me feel extra special._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Anna let Tabitha lead her towards the village. She hated when Sera randomly disappeared, often for days at a time and at the moment, that was what Sera was exactly doing. They came to the edge of the woods to see some of the villagers standing, waiting for the three to come back. Anna moved closer to Tabitha as the girl let go of her hand. Tabitha looked over to Anna, who was next to her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as the girl's father came over.

"Anna and Kaye!" he yelled, face red. "I thought we talked of this?" he asked, voice lowering as many began to stare. Anna stepped back some as Kaye also glared at her. When the father got no answer he turned around and marched off to the house calling behind him, "Follow me children!" Kaye set off quickly behind his father as Anna lingered behind more slowly.

When inside the hut, Anna entered to see her mother on a cot, staring in dissaprovement. Next to her was the father mumbling under his breath. Kaye stared out of the small circle window playing with a stick. Anna walked over to her father and let out slowly, "I am sorry father. Kaye only wished to protect me..." Her father looked up, eyes softening as he looked at his only daughter. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I know, Ann, I know..."

Kaye huffed. "That's it?" he asked, clear anger in his voice. "She is just forgiven?" he asked, looking like he didn't believe what he heard or saw. His father shook his head and let go of Anna. "Dear boy...our meaning in life is to forgive." Kaye mumbled under his breath but nodded all the same. The mother looked out the window behind Kaye and laid on the cot and told them, "Now, it is time for sleep." They followed her into their own beds.

Anna closed her eyes, secretly still wondering about Sera.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sera Hadeen watched Merkyn sleep, amazed that he could sleep so peacefully when he too was away from his home. She was from a land far away. Where everyone was a warrior and there was one king that ruled all and everyone was loyal. She missed the hot grains that were the ground, the brown of her home. Where she was now, green plains with no boundaries was what many would call freedom and it was freedom to her, but she would much rather be home, learning from her people, the home which she loved.

"You shouldn't ponder on the past." A voice came form next to her. She averted her eyes to Merkyn. Shifting under the covers she pulled them over her body some more. Sarmatia was beautiful, but it was also cold. "Merkyn, tell me of your home.." she asked, her voice dull, showing no emotion. She heard the old man huff, but he went on to tell her all the same.

"My home, is called Briton. It is to the far west and is beheld by the Roman Empire. My people, are native and known as savages. They are great warriors; we paint ourselves blue to show to our gods and people, that we will win our freedom." His voice was full of love, which made Sera envy him.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, curious as to why he left his people. He old man turned his back to her and said in a tired voice, "An eastward wind called me here...to you." he told her, his voice becoming low. Sera nodded her head, looking down at her silver tattoos. Merkyn's people, sounded much like her own. Before she could do anything, even think, she was fast asleep, dreaming of her home.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

Anna woke up to see Sera sitting across from her. She rose an eyebrow at her friend, who was examining her. "Am I that interesting?" she asked Sera, moving her mob of hair out of her face. Sera smiled. Anna always made her smile. The young girl (not that young now!" and Merkyn were the only ones that could make her smile, besides Kaye.

"Where is Kaye?" asked Sera looking around the hut. Anna looked around too, no sight of her brother in the hut. A person from outside entered, it was Tabitha. Hearing their conversation from outside she informed, "Kaye and Robins as the rest of those to be knights are at a village meeting." She sat next to Anna on the bed, trying to avoid Sera.

An awkward silence lasted her ten minutes, but it was always like that with the friends, silence was their connection. (Or not...) "I'm going home soon..." Sera mentioned, staring down at her hands, which were in her lap. Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Better if you're home anyway." she remarked, her voice low. Sera looked up, her green eyes dark.

"At least I won't be the one dead in the next four days." she said back, her voice rising. Tabitha rose an eyebrow. "I'll live longer than you yellow-belly!" she yelled. Sera rose an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll make sure you die slow..." she whispered to herself, cracking her knuckles. Anna slapped her forehead, staring at her friends annoyed.

"If you touch me, the village will have your head princess!" yelled Tabitha, backing up. At the door Kaye and Robin entered, stopping once they saw what was going on. Kaye went over to Sera. "Calm down or you're going to have a cow." he told her. Sera glared at him, but smirked. Kaye was one of her best friends. As where she wasn't too fond of Tabitha and Robin. "Let's go for a walk to get you calm." he told her, taking her hand and leading her out as she bowed her head lightly to Anna and Robin in a farewell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, this is a terrible chapter. ( but the story will get better! So please don't shun me!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all. It is I, Mistaken Love, once again. Once again, I will like to bow and thank **KnightMaiden** for making me smile! You shall get a weeks time with Tristan in a hotel room. (Yet, I only wish that it were possible, for if it was, I would grant you it) As to where, I thank you so much for reviewing. It makes me all giddy inside. I feel slightly proud of myself. YAY. 

_This chapter(3) is dedicated to the queen worthy_ **KnightMaiden.**_ TTTHHAAANNXXX._

**Disclaimer-** _Do I have to type it again?_

Chapter three-

Kaye brought Sera to a lake, off to the east of the village. "Robin and I will miss you as we leave." he told her, throwing a rock, letting it skip across the water. Sera nodded her head, more to herself. "Will you be here when I get back?" he asked, sitting down on a rock, which Sera joined him on. She looked away over to the trees.

"No. I won't be here." she replied, running her hands over her tattoos in remembrance of her home. Kaye looked down, his facial expressions sad. "Where would you be?" he asked curiously. Sera looked towards her friend. "Back home to where my people live. Away from the fear of Romans." she told him. Kaye rose an eyebrow.

"Why go back, you already have a life here." Sera thought about what he had said. "Yes Kaye, I do have a new life here, but I want to go back to live the life I will always wish for." she told him, moving off the rock and sitting on the ground below him.

"This is freedom Sera, no boundaries. Nothing but pure beauty, when you go back to your home, it isn't going to be the same. Now that you have seen Sarmatia, your home will be nothing but a stranger to you." he let his hand rest on her shoulder as if comforting her slightly.

"Here I am known as a stranger. The girl from the Far East. I am just Sera Hadeen. There in my home I am Seradan El'Hadeen. There I have a life full of royals and savage warriors. A place where I belong." Sera watched him roll his eyes as she tried to explain why she wished to go back.

Kaye stood up and grabbed Sera's hands, pulling her up as well. "Home isn't always where the heart is, it's where you make one." Sera stopped abruptly as she started to walk away. 'Home isn't always where the heart is, it's where you make one.' By the time she turned around to reply, Kaye was gone.

p>Sera sat down once again and threw a rock into the water. She turned around swiftly when she heard footsteps. She turned around to see a boy with dark hair, which was long and had random braids in it. On his two cheeks he had a tattoo. Sera stood up, worried because he looked wild and dangerous, but also because she knew the markings and what they meant. br>

"Sholem aleycham" Sera said in her native language, trying to see if the boy understood. The boy rose an eyebrow and said back, "A Pitsele?" he asked her. Sera could tell he wasn't from her home literally but he was from east Sarmatia since he knew some of her language, though he struggled with it. She shook her head no.

I am Seradan El'Hadeen." she told him, pointing to herself. He nodded his head and pointed to him saying, "I am Tristan." Sera smiled at the boy and turned towards the water as she saw a small horse splashing through it. She turned around to ask the boy if it was his, but by the time she turned around, he was gone.

* * *

Anna sat outside of her hut as Sera approached her. "Sera!" she greeted, her voice loud out of relief. Sera bowed her head in greeting and sat next to her friend. "Anna. I met someone by the lake." Anna moved closer to her friend as she went on. "His name was Tristan and he spoke some of my language by what I could tell. He said he was looking for a little child. I turned around to see a small horse that appeared out of no where in the water, but when I turned back around he was gone." 

Anna recollected the data and thought to herself. "Horse?" she asked. Sera nodded and pointed to the black stallion that was very large for a baby. "It is from my home." Sera informed her.

Anna rose an eyebrow. "From your home. That is far to the east. He must have been from the far corners of Sarmatia to acquire such a thing!" she told her friend moving closer to the animal.

"It is young." Sera moved closer as well, feeling the black coat of the horse. Anna laughed. "Young and huge. Are call horses in your home this large?" Sera nodded. "He will grow to be big and fast. A good steed to fight the sand of my home and to outrun sand storms!" Sera said her voice full of pride.

Anna looked down. "I wish you good luck when you leave." She told her best friend. Sera stared at Anna. "I will never forget you Anna of Sarmatia." Anna smiled. "And I shall never forget you, Sera Hadeen of Jerusalem."

Sera walked the horse towards the woods. "I'm visiting Merkyn, see you soon Shikse." 'Shikse?' Anna thought to herself. She saw nothing but Sera's retreating back as she entered the woods.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"You say that you met a boy by the lake?" asked Merkyn, rethingking the story over. Sera nodded her head taking another bite out of the bread that was in front of her. "His name was Tristan?" Sera nodded her head, tired of Merkyn's questions that had been going on for an hour.

"Did he look like he came from your land?" Merkyn asked. Sera finished off the bread and finally answered one of his questions. " s tattoos on his cheeks were from my people. His dark hair resembled my people but also that of Sarmatians. He had my people's stature and tanned skin. He looked like one of the warriors of Jerusalem, not a royal. The royals are pale, as I am slightly." Saying all she had to, she got under her covers. Ignoring the rest of the old man's questions.

* * *

I_ think there might be a small romance between Kaye and Sera in some later chapters and way later in the story, but Kaye will not be the knight she ends up with.** (AND I AM NOT SAYING SHE ACTUALLY ENDS UP WITH ONE)** I'm hoping this chapter was good enough to get some reviews. I would **LOVE** to get some by the way_! 

_And there was some Tristan. There is a later meaning as to why he was mentioned and seen by our character. I hope you all enjoy and the knights will be coming in in the next few chapters. Maybe chapter five. **BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW**! _

**DICTIONARY-**

**"Sholem aleycham"-** Hello.

**" Pitsele"-** A little child.

**"Shikse"-** A non-Jew female.

Yes, Sera is from Jerusalem and is Jewish.


	4. Chapter 3

the sarahnater- **_thank you for asking me this question. I actually do know where this story is going, I have a time line set up for it, though it might seem like I don't. Right now, I'm just trying to fill the readers in on Anna, Sera, and Tabitha. Also I'm trying to inform on Kaye and Robins, who will be important later when Anna and Tabitha meet the knights._**

_**This fic is about a girl from the Far East, Jerusalem specifically; whom in later chapters we will find out was found in a river in Sarmatia at maybe the age of twelve/thirteen. She met Merkyn, who is Merlin's brother, and the Sarmatian tribe she lives with. Yet, she wants to go back home whenever able to, which may I mention is soon.**_

_**There is a meaning as to why she met a young Tristan in the woods and all will soon come out as to why the little kid he was looking for was never found(cough). It leads to why Tristan is so quiet.**_

_**I don't want to give much away, but I hope that is somewhat informal. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer- **_I own nothing at all. NOTHING. _

**Chapter four- Good'bye Kaye.**

Sera woke up, hearing the sounds of screaming men and women. She got up to see that Merkyn was gone, most likely to find out of the commotion. She grabbed her dagger, the only weapon she ever carried, and headed out of the hut. The trees around her stood tall and dark under the gray sky. She slowly balanced trough the woods as she walked, her eyes trying to find a clear view through the fog.

Coming to the edge, she could see the fog become less a hardship. By the market she watched as a group of villagers surrounded Romans on brown horses yelling and spitting at them. She rushed up to Anna and Kaye's hut. Looking inside, she studied Kaye as he packed, Anna helping him. "What is going on?" Sera asked them, moving closer to where they were standing.

Kaye stuffed some bread into his knapsack as well as some apples. "The Romans are here." he said. His eyes were watery and Sera felt her heart melt. "They weren't supposed to come here 'till tomorrow..." Sera whispered, more to herself.

Anna shook her head. "They want to out beat the bandits. They don't want their knights to get hurt." she told, her voice full of disgust. If that was possible for Anna. "What are to happen to us?" asked Sera, outraged that most of the able-bodied fighters were being taken to become knights, leaving the village with no defense.

Kaye shrugged his shoulders, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "They say that the bandits of an emperor are coming." he told Sera, watching her intently, for he knew who they were. Anna led them out of the hut. "Emperor? There is no Emperor." she said confused her forehead shriveling up.

Sera looked around at the boys on horses, who were away from commotion. With Kaye and Robin, there would be twenty-three knights. Some were talking to each other, while a few listened on to her conversation with her friends.

Kaye went over to his horse and hooked the bag onto it, rising up on his horse as he did so. "There are tales of one from the east. Eastern Sarmatians have heard of him, some have worshiped him." he told, still staring at Sera.

"My friend here has seen him before!"said an unknown voice. The three turned around to see a boy with long blond hair, tangled here and there. "Who is this friend?" asked Sera, glaring at the knights. The boy looked surprised at being glared at but pointed to another all the same.

Sera turned towards him, only to see the boy from the day before. He nodded his head in greeting. She felt her heart jump, but ignored, bowing her head in greeting to him.

Robin rode up to them. "Kaye, say your bye. The Romans are setting out." Anna gave Robin a small kiss on the cheek and a hug to her brother. Sera kissed Robin as well and kissed Kaye. She turned around to walk away with Anna only to see the boy, Tristan, staring at her.

They rode away only seconds later as Sera put her arm around Anna and strived away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hearing muffled sounds, Sera looked at Anna. It was dark, so she had to stretch her eyes to see her friend. Tabitha lay silently next to her. "Anna, what is wrong, shikse?" Anna looked towards her friend, free tears falling from her eyes. "We are to never see them again." she told Sera, her voice cracking at the end of her words.

Tabitha sat up and rubbed Anna's back. Sera crossed her legs in front of her. "No matter what, we always see someone again. Always..." Anna stared at her friend. "Always?" she asked, trying to believe Sera all she could. "Yes, always." Sera answered. Anna looked towards Tabitha, who nodded her head, trying to agree with Sera.

"KOVED!"(honor). Sera jumped back as an arrow coursed through the hut, landing on the other side of hay and mud sculpture. Tabitha ran to look out of hut. Fire was burning everywhere and men in light armor were screaming and killing.

Sera felt her eyes grow wide. "Follow me!" she yelled to her friends. She went towards the doors and took out her dagger. "Stay quiet!" she told them. Heading out, the two girls followed her, Anna still crying. Anna looked around rapidly. "Where are my parents?" she asked Tabitha. Tabitha grabbed Anna's shaking hand and pulled her next to her, as she started to speed up.

Sera concentrated on getting into the woods and to head towards Merkyn's hut. Getting to the edge of the woods, she headed it, tripping over broken branches and roots. Anna and Tabitha were stumbling along behind her.

"That was too easy." Sera mentioned, making her way deeper into the woods, letting the screams fade out some. Anna was crying and mumbling, mother and father, which got Tabitha worried as well. "I like it like that." she told Sera, caressing Anna' back with her arm.

Sera ignored her, not wanting to start an argument for once. Coming to the opening, Sera saw Merkyn standing with two bandits behind him. Bandits from her home. A man jumped out from a tree, attacking her with a short curved sword. She took her dagger and tried to hit him, slicing his shoulder blade. Moving back as the bandit advanced, he stabbed her leg, making her yell out in pain. Before she could move, she was knocked unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shoyn tsayt."(it's about time.) Sera opened her eyes to see a man bending over her. His wild dark hair in his face, covering the tan skin and dark green eyes slightly. "About time?" she asked, trying to move, only to see that it was impossible. Looking down at her leg, she saw it rapped in rough fabric and it hurt terribly when she moved it.

"Shoyn tsayt!" the man exclaimed again pointing to a fire where Merkyn and ten men sat. "Where are my friends?" Sera asked, her eyes full of worry. The man pointed to the west of her. "Dead?" she asked. The man shook his head.

Sera looked down at her leg and hissed as she moved it. The man laughed and told her, "Nisht geferlech"(I've seen worse.) Sera glared at him and introduced herself. "Seradan El'Hadeen." he nodded and pointed to himself. "Elie Hasdan." he bowed his head to her. Sera laughed, for she once knew this man. The man rose an eyebrow and asked, "Voden ?"(what else would you expect?) Sera laid back down and closed her eyes. She knew she was safe, because she was among old friends and her people, yet in the back of her mind she wondered where were Anna and Tabitha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_so what did everyone think? review and tell me. two more chapters untill two of my characters meet the KNIGHTS(actually talking to them!) _

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
